


Discoveries

by ReluctantMandalore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, gender neutral reader, identity crisis, kedible kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: After the interaction with the other Mandalorians, Din struggles with accepting something they had said to him, and you’re there to help him through it as he falls apart.---Spoilers for The Mandalorian Season 2 are in this fic
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all! The whole cult thing in the new episode made me want to write a short angsty fluff piece about din just crumbling apart when he finally discusses some of feelings about the new information with the reader. So enjoy some sad mando with some fluff sprinkled in.

The cockpit of the Razor Crest was filled with silence, the only sounds filling the room being that of the jittering and bumping from the ship itself. The earlier interactions with the other Mandalorians weighed heavily on both your minds, the same singular word being the cause for both of your worries. 

Cult.

A simple word that held unbelievable weight when applied to the Mandalorian and his religion. The other Mandalorians you had met on that boat had referred to him and his beliefs using that word. There wasn’t any hesitation from the woman when she had spoken it to him. Something which had both surprised and shocked you in the moment, leaving you feeling a bit confused over the whole interaction. Though the most surprising thing to occur from the conversation was the fact that Din hadn’t acknowledged what had been said. 

The Mandalorian that you loved and adored didn’t address anything the other Mandalorian had said about his way of life. His only response to her words at all being the straightening of his stance and the tilt of his head. He didn’t defend his beliefs or argue with the others over them. Instead, he chose to brush over them like they hadn’t said anything at all. His continuation of the conversation with the other Mandalorians like nothing had happened was probably the most confusing thing to come out of the whole exchange. 

A small sigh left you as your gaze settled onto the back of the Mandalorian again while returning from your racing thoughts. After the initial take-off, he hadn’t spoken another word to either you or the child, choosing to instead fiddle with the ship’s control panel. Although, from his unsteady movements, you knew his mind was still occupied elsewhere. 

The silence between you two was becoming more suffocating with each minute that ticked by, and you felt yourself bite your lip in worry for the man sitting in the pilot's chair. To anyone else, Din would have seemed fine, like there was nothing bothering him in the slightest. You, on the other hand, knew otherwise. After a long time of travelling with the seemingly stoic man, you had begun to see through his protective layers and you knew for a fact that Din was not handling this well. 

“Din, I think we should talk about-”

“-No.” The Mandalorian had quickly replied, cutting you off before you could even finish your sentence. 

Even quicker, he had stood from the pilot's chair, sliding down the ladder into the ship’s hull before you could even think about forming another reply. He had effectively left you and the child alone in the once again quiet room, not even bothering to give you two a glance before his escape. 

The child had let out a worried coo as you both exchanged brief looks with one another, the little one’s ears lowering and eyes wide with concern. Kriff, even the child could see something was wrong and upsetting his adoptive father. 

Anger and annoyance from his sudden response had begun to bubble in your chest. Din had always been closed off, but after spending so much time together you thought that as a couple, the two of you were beginning to move past such things. Clearly, this wasn’t the case and quicker than you could stop yourself, you shot up from your seat, following him down into the belly of the Razor Crest. 

Once in the hull, you found the Mandalorian rummaging through a hatch, desperately looking for something to keep his hands busy. His need to fiddle with things was a habit that you had begun to take notice of during your travels with him. Din would tinker with anything to keep his mind away from any thoughts that troubled him. He would rather distract himself than even think about discussing his feelings—something that both annoyed you and broke your heart all in one go. 

For one long second, you had watched him search through the hatch, his movements the same from earlier at the control panel, unfocused and lifeless—almost as if he was just going through the motions. The sight had made your heart ache for him and with another bite at your lip, you took a step forward to address the tormented man. 

“Din Djarin,” you had finally said, “you can’t keep running away from things like this. We need to talk.” 

The words had sounded angrier than you had intended, and you found yourself flinching from how they echoed throughout the hull. Even with their bitterness, you had remained in place and stood by what you had said, your arms crossing over your chest as you stared down your partner with an unwavering gaze. 

The Mandalorian had paused at hearing his full name leave your lips, caught off guard by your sudden boldness. Never in any argument or disagreement had you used that tone with him, and it had left his body completely frozen in place. 

Another air of silence flowed between you two as you waited for him to speak. At first, the Mandalorian had only glanced over his shoulder towards you, his gaze flooding with unseen tears underneath the metal that shielded his features. He didn’t know why, but he found himself struggling to keep himself composed under your worried expression. The need to confess his thoughts dancing on the tip of his tongue as he looked into your pleading eyes. 

Din had looked away all too quickly though, not able to look at your expression any longer, as his hidden tears fell silently. His shoulders had soon slumped from the weight of it all beginning to set in. His breathing quickly turning uneven as he tried to stop himself from breaking completely, failing miserably with each breath he took in. 

Seeing his sudden change in demeanour had made your arms uncross, and you stepped closer to the man falling to pieces before you. A pang of guilt throbbed in your heart at the sight of him, and the thought of you being the straw that broke him pained you. In all your time with him, you had never seen this type of reaction from the Mandalorian. 

“They saved me. Raised me like I was one of their own,” he had suddenly spoken, his words wavering with each shallow breath that left him. “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for them.”

A small wave of shock had run through you from his confession, your heart falling at how distressed he sounded, “I know that Din.”

“They called us a cult,” he continued, the words laced with anger and sadness as he spoke, his body turning to face you again, “In the covert, we were always taught that we followed the true way of Mandalore and that those who didn’t were disgraceful. That's what they had raised us to believe. That this was our way of life and that is how all Mandalorians lived.” 

“Din…” your voice trailed off as you took his hands in yours, pressing a kiss along his knuckles in hopes of comforting him, “we don’t know if what they had said is true.”

“But what if it is true?” he said, his voice now cracking, “What if this entire time we’ve been nothing but a cult?”

Din had removed his hands from yours now, choosing to instead slump against you as his arms wrapped around your waist. From the new closeness, you could feel him tremble against you, his hands clutched to the back of your shirt and clinging to you like an anchor—as if you were the only thing keeping him grounded. 

“What if my whole life has been a lie?”

Those last whispered words from the Mandalorian had shattered what little was left of your heart. Your own tears were now threatening to form at the corners of your eyes, dangerously close to falling. You didn’t know how to answer his question. All you could do was hold the vulnerable man, your partner, in your arms and hope to relieve some of his pain.

“I don’t know if it has, Din,” you had finally said, your fingers running calming circles along his back, “But we’ll figure this all out together, ok?” 

He had nodded slowly, pulling away slightly so he could more easily press his forehead against your own, “Thank you cyar'ika.” 

Din had stood there with his head rested against yours for a long while, as he tried to steady his breathing and collect himself. Soothingly, you allowed for your hands to rub up his arms, trying to help calm him and bring him back down to a relaxed state. A hum had left him at your touch, his tears drying as had leaned fully into your embrace. One of his own hands had moved to cup your cheek, running a leather thumb against the softness of your skin as he sought a much needed comfort in your presence. 

This moment of calmness was shattered all too quickly though, as a sudden loud bang and trills of giggles had sounded from the cockpit. Both your heads snapped in the direction of the noise, concern filling you over what the child could have possibly gotten himself into this time. Din went to pull away to investigate what had happened, but you had stopped him with a soft tug at his arm and a shake of your head. 

“I’ll go deal with him,” you said with a soft smile, giving a final squeeze on his shoulder in reassurance, “Why don’t you go take a nap? It’s been a long day and I know you’re exhausted. We should talk more after you’ve finally rested.”

Din had only nodded in reply, not feeling confident in the words that would leave him at the moment. He squeezed your own shoulder in return when he saw the worry in your eyes. A kiss to the cheek of his helmet and a gentle goodnight being your last gesture to him before you finally left to climb up the ladder to where the child was still located. 

The Mandalorian watched you leave, a wave of tiredness washing over him. After everything that had happened in the last few days, he truly felt exhausted. His ching muscles screamed at him to give them a break, while his mind was still reeling from the new information he had discovered. Everything about himself at this time desperately needed a good rest. 

Deciding to follow your advice, he had wandered over to his cot, as if in a trance, only stopping to sit down on its edge. He had pulled out his mythosaur necklace to hold in his hand now, the same one he had sworn the creed with so long ago. So many questions in his mind still sat unanswered—swarming around in a spiral that seemed to have no end—each one bringing a new surge of chaos that unnerved him to his very core. 

Letting out another shaky breath, Din laid back into the cot, not even bothering to remove his gear. The necklace was still clutched firmly in his hand as he stared at the ceiling of the small sleeping quarters. His eyes soon closing, as he found himself beginning to drift off into a well deserved sleep while putting his mind at ease for the time being as he now rested soundly. 

The Mandalorian would have to worry about finding all the answers he desired later, once the child had been returned safely and when you could face every unknown together—side by side. 

This is the way.


End file.
